


Seein' Red

by CryptidBois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Chapter 1 is empty, Daichi and Suga are married, Foreplay, I love this ship, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Nerd, Oral Sex, Suburban AU, Tags to be added, This was just going to be smut but it evolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBois/pseuds/CryptidBois
Summary: "You need to get laid" Makki said briskly. "We understand you're doing this for 'Iko but damn dude". They were right, it'd been six years since Tooru last had sex and he was about ready to jump that poor married guy at the school, and he even hit on his husband, who wasn't bad looking either.





	Seein' Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need to get laid" Makki said briskly. "We understand you're doing this for 'Iko but damn dude". They were right, it'd been six years since Tooru last had sex and he was about ready to jump that poor married guy at the school, and he even hit on his husband, who wasn't bad looking either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is mean to be short! every other chapter will be longer, I promise personally. Come tell me your thoughts on twitter @PerfecTrashBois

Oikawa Tooru always considered himself a chill guy considering he had a six year old daughter with the attention span of a squirrel. Being the chill guy that he is, when his ex-wife five divorced him five years ago it didn't really bother him all that much, he got full custody of his, at the time one year-old, daughter Sumiko, and everything was going well. Just recently Tooru's publisher sent him a notification that his newest book was going to be published and Tooru felt great enough to pack up his daughter and what little belongings they had and moved to Yutenji, some suburban area outside of Tokyo. Tooru, being the chill guy he is, also didn't mind when his daughter dragged him out of their new apartment to go to the bake sale that was being advertised at Sumiko's new school.

Sumiko was almost a spitting image of her father, she had his hair, face shape, and personality, but what she gained from her other was her eyes, her nose, and her mouth. It sometimes hurt Tooru to look at Sumiko because it reminded him of _that_ woman, but it never lasted long because Sumiko was his baby, and he was thankful for her. "C'mon dad!" Sumiko dragged out that 'dad' part as she pulled him over to a table with assorted brownies once they had gotten to the school. It was within walking distance from the new apartment and that made Tooru very happy, he could walk Sumiko to school and home from school.

"Sumiko, honey, calm down you're gonna tear my arm off!" Tooru laughed softly as he trailed behind the younger girl.

"Sumiko? a beautiful child of goodness" a soft voice mentioned the meaning behind Sumiko's name causing Tooru to look up to find the source of the voice.

"Yeah, Sumiko Oikawa" Tooru gave an easy smile to the ash blonde behind the table who was watching Tooru's daughter fondly.

"It's a very pretty name" the man laughed softly and left his partner to talk to the little girl. "You must be her father, you look very similar" the smile on the man's face was nearly blinding, perfect teeth and soft dimples.

"Ah, yeah. Oikawa Tooru" Tooru extended his left hand to show off no ring which the other noticed while extending his right hand.

"Sawamura Koushi, you can just call me Suga" Suga let an easy smile spread out on his lips "mother not in the picture?" He was handsome, soft features with a little beauty mark at the corner of his left eye, something about him seemed to take you gently by the hand and calmly explain that he was gay intsead of screaming it

"Divorced, she travels allot so I got custody. We actually just moved here from Shinjuku in inner Tokyo" the ash-blondes laugh was soft and melodious. "We live up from this school actually, in some apartments next to that really nice subdivision with the big houses.

"That subdivision is where we live in" Suga said excitedly, Tooru took this to has advantage and grinned to the other. 

"Ya' know, your name sounds an awful lot like sugar, are you sure you're sweet enough?" the partner at the table did a double take but ignored the conversation and Suga lit up a bright red. "You could visit me anytime, I'm in flat 302" Suga had a small grin but his blush was very noticeable still. "I hope you don't mind me being this forward?" Tooru winked at Suga who laughed gently.

"Not at all, I'm married to a man after all" Suga motioned to the man working the table with him who, in turn, looked confused at Tooru. "This is my husband Sawamura Daichi"

"No one said three was a crowd all the time" Tooru winked at the confused man as he put down some money to pay for the brownie that his daughter was munching on, and he then picked his daughter up on his hip and sauntered away laughing at something his daughter said. Tooru felt slightly embarrassed that he did that, but another part of him really doesn't care because it had been so long since he actually got some physical attraction.

"Daddy, did you make friends?" Sumiko grinned wrapping her arms around Tooru's neck.

Tooru just chuckled and wiped the chocolate off her nose "Maybe, we'll see! But Daddy doesn't make friends quiet as easy as you do!" That wasn't true, Tooru could make friends plenty easy, but that wasn't his main concern.

"They don't know what they're missing, except for uncle Makki and uncle Mattsun, they are okay" Sumiko giggled again and Tooru chuckled back.

"I promise I'll call them when we get home, alright?" Sumiko nodded and Tooru nodded back

"deal!" True to his promise, when they got home Tooru picked up the phone and dialed Matsukawa's number knowing Hanamaki would pick up.

"About time you called you friggin' asshole" Makki's irritated voice rang through the speaker.

"I'm sorry, we did move ya' know" Oikawa giggled and the huff on the other end signified that moving wasn't an excuse.

"That crazy bitch called us asking where you ran off to" Makki's voice turned serious and he continued on "We told her it wasn't her business and she said since you had 'iko that it was her business so we told her, she seemed fine with it" Tooru pinched the bridge of his nose, Hanamaki and Matsukawa's code word for his ex-wife was 'that bitch' which helps the situation usually.

"Oiks, how is little 'Iko?" Matsukawa's voice cuts in and Tooru smiles gently.

"She's watching Star Trek right now so she's alright, she got a brownie too" Tooru starts to put somethings in the kitchen cabinets to finish unpacking.

"We're coming over next weekend, there's no fighting us on this" Hanamaki said matter-of-factually and Tooru just gave a small smile and a weak okay.

"You have custody of her, why are you paying child support?" Hanamaki's voice had an edge to it again, when he heard that Tooru dropped out of college to take care of Sumiko full time while Aiko continued through college and left them to travel he was beyond pissed.

"I promised, I promised her parents and I promised Hajime" Tooru practically whispered the last part and it made the conversation so much more somber.

"He'd be proud of you" Matsukawa said gently and Tooru wiped at the tears coming out.

"I know" there was a gentle knock at his door and he told his friends to hang on as he opened the door. "Hello?"

There stood a slim man with dark black hair and tired eyes "Hello, my name is Akaashi Keiji, you hired me as the sitter for the evening".

Tooru jumped and nodded holding up a finger and calling for his daughter. "She's a little energetic, I hope that's alright!" Akaashi gave a tired smile and a small wave of his hand.

"I'm surprised you don't want me watching him here first if I'm to be honest" Tooru shook his head as Sumiko ran over with her bag.

"The school recommended you so I trust you" Tooru gave an easy smile and the man nodded. Contact information exchanged and payment plans as well as pick up time was discussed and soon enough they were on their way. When Tooru turned his attention back to his phone he couldn't help but sigh.

"You need to get laid" Makki said briskly. "We understand you're doing this for 'Iko but damn dude". They were right, it'd been six years since Tooru last had sex and he was about ready to jump that poor married guy at the school, and he even hit on his husband, who wasn't bad looking either.

"You're right, maybe I should go out somewhere sometime soon" Tooru said with a soft sigh.

"You've been sighing allot this evening Tooru" Mattsun stated making Too roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Tooru walked over to his kitchen cabinet that held the trash and threw some wrappers away before bumping the cabinet closed with his hip. "I have to get working though, I'll call in a couple of days, Alright?" When the other two murmured their agreements Tooru hung up the phone and went into the extra bedroom turned study area.

The apartment is a three bedroom, two and a half baths flat with a open kitchen and a breakfast bar. It wasn't that expensive and at the same time it wasn't that cheap either, but it was something they deserved. Tooru works as a writer and also gets paid to run blogs and social media accounts for his publisher, he even gets paid to update his personal blog becoming some-what internet famous.

It wasn't until a quarter after eight that a knock on his door brought him out of his work infested cave. "Hello?" Tooru rubbed his eyes with a small yawn and analyzed the two men standing in front of him. Tooru almost jumped back when he realized the two men were Daichi and Suga. "I-I'm sorry my house is a mess, er, come in" Tooru stepped into the room widening the door and motioning the two to enter.

"It's nice in here" Daichi said tilting his head to the unpacked boxes, Tooru felt his face heating up.

"I'm very sorry if my comments earlier made you uncomfortable" Tooru said quickly hoping to get this awkward conversation that he knew was coming, over with.

"A-Actually" Daichi cleared his throat "They did at first, but we've talked it over and we actually were wondering if you'd help us with our.... lives" The buff man looked uncomfortable with speaking like this.

"What my husband is trying to say, is that we want you in on our intimate life if you were serious about your words" Suga cleared his throat "we understand this is strange, but we have felt like something is missing and we thought adding someone would spice things up".

Tooru let out a deep breath and looked the two men over, they were equally attractive in their own ways, and this was a proposition promising no strings and it help him fix his problem. "Yes, I'll do it" he said carefully and Suga lit up.

"Is it okay... if we do a trial?" Daichi asked and Tooru felt a smirk rise on his face.

"Follow me"


End file.
